Time Changed Her
by Fallen Angel of Sorrow
Summary: After 8 years away from LA, Jaydynn reluctantly returns home to face the questions as to why she ran away when her relationship with a member of Hollywood Undead broke down, only to find herself falling for the same member all over again, Will he break her heart a second time or will she finally be happy?


Chapter One

Jaydynn stood in the airport in Seattle dressed in blue distressed jeans, black floaty tank top, black bomber jacket, her straight black hair around her shoulders, necklace, ring, wedge ankle boots, sunglasses, smoky eyeshadow, hoop earrings, perfume and lip ring, her handbag on her shoulder, and her suitcases and holdall on the ground next to her, looking down at the plane ticket in her left hand, thinking of all the questions her brothers would have for her when she touched down in LA, the reactions of everyone she knew when they realized she was back home.

Taking a deep breath, Jaydynn looked back up and made her way to security, where she obliged to their numerous security checks on her belongings and person, before being allowed to proceed into the check-in area, she walked over to the desks, politely greeting the girl behind the desk

"Hello, I've got a flight to LA?" she said

"Do you have your passport and papers?" the girl asked

Jaydynn handed over her passport and ticket, where the girl checked it against the systems, she handed them back

"That's all sorted Miss, if you could just put your cases on the belt, I'll have them taken to the plane"

Jaydynn lifted her suitcases up and placed then on the belt, before the girl pressed something making the belt move and take the cases away, she wished Jaydynn a good day which Jaydynn smiled and politely reciprocated then moved away.

After checking in, Jaydynn went and found a seat in the departure lounge, she placed her holdall and handbag on the ground next to her feet and she glanced around the airport from behind her aviator shades.

Just then her cell phone beeped from inside her jacket pocket, Jaydynn moved a little and retreived it, where she saw on the screen "Message from Jake",

She opened it and read: "What time is your flight?"

Jaydynn replied: "I'll get there at 7am. Jay~"

Within seconds Jake had replied "See you then"

Jaydynn locked her touchscreen, and put it in her handbag before hearing her flight being called, she stood up, picked up her handbag and put it on her shoulder, before picking up her holdall, and making her way to the boarding gate, upon being asked by the attendant for her passport and ticket, Jaydynn obliged and handed them off, before taking off her sunglasses to allow them to see her properly.

Being satisfied that she was who she said and showed to be, the attendent smiled and said "Have a nice flight Ms. Terrell" before allowing her to pass

Jaydynn took her passport back and papers back, thanked the attendant and made her way down the corridor to the plane, where she walked down the aisle to her seat, she lent up and placed her holdall in the over-head, before sitting down in her seat by the very window.

Along the flight, Jaydynn started to grow board what with it being roughly 16 hours flight, so she took her IPad from her handbag and started emailing her friends in Seattle about how she was regretting even stepping foot on the plane.

An hour later it was dark outside the plane's window, so Jaydynn turned off her IPad and placed it back into her handbag, before she settled back into the seat and closed her eyes intent on having a nap during the long flight.

Many hours later, Jaydynn woke an hour before landing and boredly watching some crappy film on the build in TVs, shortly later they landed, and departed the plane, Jaydynn went to the luggage belt and claimed her suitcase, before she wheeled her trolley through arrivals, where she saw her younger twin brother Jake waiting for her, she walked up to him only for her brother to hug her tightly, Jaydynn hugged back and said "Hey"

Jake pulled apart and said looking at her "Hey, you ready?"

"Honestly? No...but I guess I gotta face it sooner or later.." She said

Jake said "Gonna' take you to Randi's and Jordon's, the other's might swing by with him later"

"Great (!)" Jaydynn mumbled, as she watched her brother take her trolley and start towards the airport doors, where they stepped out into the warm LA sunshine,

"Defiantly not in Seattle anymore" she whispered

Jake heard and chuckled, before they walked over to the parking lot where they found Jake's black Dodge Caliber, he unlocked it as he lifted her suitcases into the trunk, Jaydynn feeling it was only right, took the trolley back, before coming back to the car and climbing into the passenger seat.

Her brother started the car, reversed and drove off out the aiport and onto the freeway heading for theri brother's house, along the way, he spoke

"You know Jordon's got himself married now?"

Jaydynn who'd been busy staring out of the window trying to avoid conversation, suddenly looked at her brother

"Really?" She replied

Jake nodded and said "Yeah, last month...family wanted you there, but you know..."

"Yeah...Sorry. But hey, hope she knows what she left herself in for"

Jake laughed and said "True that"

After about an hour, Jake turned into a street, before pulling into a driveway and parked, just as a brunette bubbly looknig girl emerged from the house, Jaydynn slowly got out the car as the girl bounced up to her

"Hey! You must be Jaydynn, I'm Randi" she said

Jaydynn smiled weakly and said "Call me Jayde, Nice to meet you Randi"

Randi suddenly hugged her and said "You too! Welcome home by the way"

Jaydynn hugged back and said "Thanks"

Almost as if she'd been pinched, Randi jumped and said "Oh, sorry, please come in and make yourself at home hun"

So the three of them walked inside, where Jake took his sister's stuff to a spare bedroom, leaving the girls to talk and bond.


End file.
